Forgotten
by FanGirl0207
Summary: When Lance loses his memory due to an accident, he's forced to choose between throwing away his pride or losing Steven forever. Neochampionshipping. LancexSteven. Yaoi. Lance's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

It's a cold, winter evening. The snow is slowly falling from the sky, covering everything in white. I walk out of the Kanto League building and make my way towards home, where my boyfriend is waiting. Lately, we haven't been spending much time together, and today I was ecstatic to find out that we finally have time for one another. Things have changed ever since we started going out three years ago, but I'm still holding on tightly to this relationship. I can't really help it when it comes to Steven. He's, after all, truly one of a kind.

I stopped by the side of the road, waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green. Before I can go back, I need to take my Dragonite back from Nurse Joy. Dragonite and Steven doesn't really get along, especially when Dragonite still can't accept the fact that I won't be sleeping next to him anymore. I tried to make him happy by letting him sleep with me during afternoon naps, but that can only result in less time to work, so no arrangement has really work out for the three of us.

Suddenly ,the pedestrian light turns green, I look left and right, before crossing the street. However, when I reach the middle of the road, I could hear a terrible screeching noise resounding throughout the air. I don't have any time to react. It all happens so fast.

Pain shot throughout my whole body as the black car hits me. I could see for a glimpse, the face of a grimacing man behind the wheels, before I was painfully thrown back by the brute force. The last thing I saw is the snow slowly falling on me, before my consciousness finally slipped away...

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Forgotten**

Even if I couldn't see a thing around me, I could make out some voices calling out for my name. At first it was just a background noise that I tried to ignore, but it gradually becomes louder and louder. My consciousness slowly returns, and I opened my eyes.

My vision was blurry at first, but I could still see the silhouette of several people looking down on me. My head hurts, as if someone is hitting it with a mallet over and over again. My vision slowly cleared up, and I could make out the faces of some people I can quickly recognized.

"He's alive!" One of them shouted.

My head throbs painfully when I heard that booming loud voice. I can't quiet make out anything right now, my head hurts too much. I wanted to tell him to stop being so loud, yet no voice came out of my mouth.

"Stop shouting, you're making him uncomfortable," A feminine voice angrily snapped.

"Karen...?" I finally found my voice. "So loud... My head hurts."

The female dark-type trainer then proceed to shushed everyone in the room, and the continue talking to me in a much gentler voice. "Calm down Lance, everything will be alright now..."

"You're making me sick," The headache is killing me, but her voice isn't helping at all. She's no good when it comes down to helping people feel any better. There's always this disturbing hint of dark tone in her voice that no one can ignore.

"Fine!" She shouted. "Then I don't care!"

I winced when I feel the headache coming back. What is wrong with me? Where am I anyway?

"You had an accident," The person I quickly recognized as Bruno suddenly speaks up. "Hit and run, we still can't get the guy, but Koga and Will is working on that now."

"Lance," Another person suddenly makes his presence known to me. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

"Steven, they did a full body scan on him, just like you requested," Karen sighed. "And they did it twice! What else could be wrong with him?"

I studied the face of that silver-haired man for a moment, before wrecking through my brain to see if I know anything about this guy. He looks unfamiliar, but why is he acting so friendly towards me. I tried and tried, I searched through all the list of the people I know, in the end, I still couldn't recognized this guy.

My head suddenly throbbed once again, "Damn," I cursed as I winced in pain.

"Should I get the doctor?" That man asked.

I look at him and asked, "Are you... From the insurance company?"

Everybody froze at that moment, and they all stared at me with shocked expression written all over their faces.

"Lance..." Karen carefully asked. "What year is it?"

Through several questions Karen threw at me, soon I found out that the accident caused me to forget everything that happened from three years ago until the accident that happens only a few days ago. Those three years worth of memories are gone, erased, and there's a very small chance of getting it back.

The man who I can now identify as Steven seems rather upset by this revelation, though I'm not quiet sure why. I've never seen him before, and is he really not from the Insurance company? With the suit and all, he really looks like one.

I'm not really sure how to take this news. As if the invisible mallet is not pounding my head hard enough, now everybody is choking this news down my throat. I felt terrible, I want to go back to sleep so badly, I want to wake up knowing that none of this is really happening. I'm probably just having nightmares from working too much.

"Three years..." I could hear Karen mumbled in the far corner of the room. "I don't know about you, but nothing much has changed in the League for the past three years. He'll have no trouble adjusting. I can bet on that."

"What about you, Steven?" Bruno's voice was louder. "Three years together and he remembers nothing about it. He doesn't even recognize you... What are you going to do with him now?"

"... I'll figure something out," Steven said with a sigh. "I'll tell him about it later on. From that point onward, it's best to let him decide. Even if we're close, I have no control over his decision, do i?"

I don't understand what they're talking about, and I don't even want to know. For now, all I care about is to get a good rest. I'll deal with them later...

**Xxxxxxxx**

When I woke up the next morning, my head didn't hurt as much as before, and I was grateful for that. It's still throbbing slightly, but it's a lot better compare to yesterday. No one else is around in the room, and I'm all alone.

I know there's supposed to be lot of things going on in my mind, and I know I have a lot of things to sort out. However, strangely, I couldn't get my mind to focus on anything right now. It's like all my attention is scattered miles and miles apart. So in the end, I only sit there, and stared out of the window, waiting but not knowing for what.

"Good morning, Sir Lance," A nurse suddenly came up to me with a very bright smile on her face. "I'm Eliza, but everybody calls me Liza. I'm here to help you recover."

"... Eliza..." I repeated her name. "How am I going to recover...?"

The blonde woman smiled gently at me. "We'll start off slowly, then make our way from there. Don't worry, everything's going to be alright, trust me."

I absently nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"So... The report says you're capable of identifying your old friends, but you cannot identify the man you met three years ago. And the last memory you recall is from three years ago, am I right?"

"Yeah..."

"You don't have to worry about anything, this case of amnesia is mild. The chances of you getting back your memories is high, maybe by going through normal day-to-day events, you'll remember something. However, for now, let's begin with something simple, shall we?"

"Okay..."

The session lasted for hours. It took so long not only because we talk about so many things, I also took my sweet time trying to recall things that have become clouded in my mind. However, it went well, and soon, I find my attention and focus slowly returning. By lunch time, Eliza seems to be really pleased with my progress.

Just as we were about to wrap it up for the day, the door to my room was opened, and the insurance guy from yesterday entered my room.

"Oh, hi, sorry for disturbing," He quickly said when he noticed Eliza there.

"Not at all, Sir Steven, we're done for the day," Eliza offered him a polite smile as she stood up. "Lance has been making a great progress. I'm sure he'll recover in no time."

"Thank you," Steven replied.

"I'll see next time, Lance," Eliza throw me one last smile, before finally exiting the room.

Steven then sat down on the chair previously occupied by Eliza, and asked, "Feeling better already?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied, somehow, still finding it weird that I'm conversing with this man I barely know.

"That's good to hear," He smiled more to himself than to me. "Do you recall anything about me?"

"No." The answer seems to be the same no matter how hard I tried.

He sighed as he took his gaze away from me. "I was afraid of that."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. It's not the right time to tell you about it, but soon enough, you'll see."

I don't know what he's talking about, but I do get curious. There's something this man is hiding from me, and from the sound of it, it seems to be considerably important.

"Well," He suddenly stood up. "It's a bright day outside, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

It's indeed a nice day for a walk. The sun is shining brightly, the clouds are gently rolling by and the breezes are particularly cool. I could see several Pokemon flying by and chiping happily in the sky. Even though our walk is restricted inside the hospital ground. It's still great to experience the open air.

"Are you from around here?" I suddenly asked as we sit on one of the available benches under the huge tree.

"No, I'm from Hoenn." He replied, yet he kept his gaze fixed at the blue sky above.

"That's quiet far away, isn't it?" I couldn't hold back a frown. What is he doing all the way here then? Is he really here just for me?

"It is," He nodded, "But my Pokemon can take me mere in a matter of less than an hour, so... The distance don't bother me at all."

Speaking of Pokemon, I suddenly remember my Dragonite. I don't know where he is right now, and I don't see any Pokeball lying around in my room.

"Your Dragonite is fine," As if reading my mind, Steven replied my question without missing a beat. "Before the accident, you checked him into the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy still has him."

I curiously observed him. "How do you know what I'm thinking about?"

For the first time, he turned his gaze towards me. "You always make that face whenever you're worried about your Dragonite." He pointed at me and offered me a gentle smile, "This time too... Some things really dont' change, huh?"

"... Who are you, exactly...?" I couldn't help but to ask. "Why do you know me so well?"

He seems rather surprised by my question, and I could see the hesitation in his eyes for a brief moment. He then turned his gaze to me again and said, "Let's just say, for now, that we're both very close... We met three years ago and we got really, really close."

That's unexpected, as far as I can remember there is nothing more I loathed than opening up to another guy for no good reason at all. I consider myself o be a very reserved man, a misanthrope even, yet how come this guy knows me so well? What really happened in that three years time? Did I finally lose my sanity?

"That's not possible," I finally told him. "I don't get close to people."

Steven chuckled, "Well apparently, we did. I know it'll be hard for you to believe..."

"Seriously, how are we related to one another?" I asked, no longer being able to contain my curiousity.

"Trust me, you don't want to know, just yet," He smiled. "When you get better, I'll tell you everythig you need to know."

I decided not to pry. I know he's doing this for a reason, though I can't seem to be able to figure it out by myself. Why is he so reluctant to specify the nature of our relationship? Are we acquaintances? Best friends? Enemies?

"Don't think too much about it," He told me. "It's nothing too important."

Not knowing how to respond, the best I can do is to nod. We were silent for the rest of the walk, even as we walk back to my room, not a single word is exchanged, and I have no idea how it became this awkward.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Lance," Steven told me when we finally arrived in our room. "Eat your meals properly, and if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask for it."

"Thanks."

"See you." And with that, he left.

I sighed as I lay down on my bed. This sure is a long day...

**Xxxxxxxx**

"If this keeps up, we'll be able to let you go home tomorrow," Eliza chirped happily the next day. "Your head injury is healing up incredibly fast, and I think you're mentally fit to go back to society. Just make sure you do a regular check-up with me, come back at least once a week, okay?"

She handed me her business card, though I'm not sure what to do with it. She winked at me, which may or may not suggest something, before disappearing. As if on cue, Steven entered the room.

"She seems particularly happy," Steven commented as he closed the door behind him. Did you say anything to her?"

"She gave me her business card," I told him as I showed him the card. "And her personal phone number written on the back." I'm not dense, I've been around women long enough to know where this is going.

Steven looks surprised, "Seriously? He took the card from my hand and observed the number. "Wow, she's into you?"

"Apparently," I took the card back. "She seems nice enough..." I couldn't hold back a smile. "A dinner wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?"

Steven adopted a concerned look on his face, I don't know what he's thinking, but I don't think he agrees with my idea. "Yeah, good for you..." He mumbled, though his face completely contradicts his words.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," He quickly replied. "So, what are you planning once you get out from here?"

"I figure I would probably go back to the League," I told him. "Pick up from there, maybe I'll remember something."

"I see..." He smiled, yet from the way I see it, he's obviously hiding something behind that smile.

I wanted to pry, but I don't have any valid reason for doing so. I still don't know the true nature of relationship and I'm a very cautious person when it comes to dealing with other people. Still I couldn't help but to wonder, what's that smile hiding?

"You'll be going back to the League," He suddenly said. "Once you get back, don't overwork yourself. Eat healthy, don't mistreat others just because they're not as smart as you are. Most importantly, be safe, okay?"

I absently nodded, not sure on what to say.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked.

He once again flashed me that mysterious smile, "One day soon, I'm going to tell you everything..."

"No, tell me now," I insisted. "What's there between us? Are we friends? Best friends? Co-workers? Are you my brother? Stop making me so confused... I just want to know."

"You wouldn't..." He hesitated "You wouldn't understand. This is hard for me too... You don't remember a thing about me, and I'm the one who knows everything. And... I'm scared. Scared that you wouldn't believe me..." He once again flashed me a smile, this time, its filled with a pain that I can't comprehend.

I don't know what to say anymore. He took the words away from me. The way he looks so upset somehow moved me in a very peculiar way. I can't tell why, but I do know that I can't stand to look at that expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," He suddenly stood up, "I have something to do. I'll see you soon." And without another word, he left.

I clenched my fist, what is wrong with him? Who is he? How can he make me feel this way?


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten**

The next day, Steven didn't show up at all, strangely, I didn't care too much about it. I'm nervous about the thought of getting back to work, and I didn't know what to expect. There might be some unfamiliar things, and I hope that I can catch up with the current situation quickly.

It's lucky for me to still be able to learn. In some sever cases of amnesia, the victim will lose quiet a considerable amount of their learning and perceiving capability, which is not the case for me. I'm not sure if it's my luck, since I never believe in luck.

"Come on, Lance," Koga snapped me out of my trance. "Let's go home."

I nodded as I followed him out of the room I've been staying in. As I waked down the corridor into the lobby, I came across Doctor Eliza, who seems to be delighted to see me. She gestured me to call her, before going on in her own way with a bright smile on her face.

"She's into you?" Koga seems to notice.

"Apparently," I replied as I turned my gaze away from her.

"That doesn't seems right," He commented.

"Why?"

"... Are you going to go out with her?"

"Maybe call her, chat, dinner and see if it really can work out. The usual dating routine," I shrugged as I recall the same pattern of romantic relationship I used to have witha couple of females, ranging from mere trainers to scientists.

"I see..." Koga softly sighed. "Well, better not get too wild with it, you're still recovering."

"I know my own limits, I'll be fine."

That day, I returned to my room which the League Association has provided me with. I've been staying in this room for as long as I can remember, everything looks very much the same. Crimson red carpet with matching curtains and bed cover. Classic-ly designed wallpapers with antiques furniture and some sophisticated paintings. This is the only place I'll ever let myself admit my loneliness.

Nothing much has changed, everything is still there, though I do find some of the organization scheme to be unfamiliar. I must have done something to it in the last three years. After I finished familiarizing looking around my old room, I go outside to search for Bruno, I need to ask him about my Dragonite.

I found him in the kitchen, talking to Koga.

"That idiot, when will he tell Lance about this?" Koga grumbled as he hold his cup of coffee with a frown on his face.

I froze as I turned to my spying mode and stick as close as possible to the wall.

"He's not as strong as he seems," Bruno replied. "He may be a former Champion of Hoenn, but when it comes down to these things, he can be helpless as well."

"I don't see what's the problem," Koga sighed. "All we have to do is shoved the facts to Lance and see how he reacts."

"Come on, you know it's not that easy," Bruno argued.

"That idiot sends all of Lance's stuffs back," Koga insisted. "He's willing to go that far in order to hide the truth from Lance. Sooner or later Lance is going to find out about it. What he's doing is only delaying the inevitable."

"I think what he's doing is understandable," Bruno stated. "Lance is a stubborn man, and he can say hurtful things whenever he feels like it. He's just afraid that Lance will hurt him..."

"... He's still a fool to me..."

"... Did you make sure you arrange everything in his room perfectly?"

"Well, i did my best. I don't exactly remember how he used to arranged his stuffs. Dragonite used to pig out on his bed, and believe me, you don't want to go near Dragonite when Lance isn't around."

"Let's just hope he didn't find anything strange, for now..."

"Lance is very sharp guy, I'm sure he'll figure it out soon. I don't think the amnesia affects his thinking pattern... Let's bet, I'll give it two weeks."

"Fine, I'll give it three."

"Let's go and see if Will and Karen is willing to join in."

As quietly as can be, I watched as the two of them left through the backdoor, before finally coming out of my hiding place. This is surely strange. The Elite Four is hiding something from me too. Who's this guy they keep on referring to? And why would they need to rearrange my stuffs? This is odd, and I know I can't dwell in this ignorance for long.

**Xxxxxxx**

Ex-Champion of Hoenn, that is my keyword for the investigation. It takes some time, but eventually, I finally came across the right webpage containing the list. I scanned through the names, wondering if there's anyone familiar, and that's when I saw his name.

"Hey Lance!" Bruno suddenly barged into my office, and I quickly closed my browser out of shock. "I've got your Dragnonite right here!" He handed to me my most faithful Pokemon.

"Thanks," I tried to act as casually as can be as I took Dragonite from him.

"So, how's work?" He asked as his gazed scanned through the pile of papers in my desk.

"Boring,as usual," I lied, this is not the time to play honest.

"Well, hang in there," Bruno encourage me. "I'll see you later."

"Bruno, wait."

"Yes?"

"... Steven, do you know where he is right now?"

He gave me a very strange look, before finally saying. "Somewhere in Hoenn. I don't really know..." He shrugged and finally left. As he closed the door behind him, he muttered to himself, "Karen's going to win..."

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Strangely enough, after going through my phone contact number, I finally found Steven's number. A part of me knows its going to be there, another part of me is starting to fear. Everything I've learned so far is leading to that conclusion only. Bruno and Koga's strange conversation, Steven's phone number in my phone, and the fact that all my stuffs was with him...

My hand hovered over the call button. I hesitated, should I really call him? Do I really want to know the truth? Sooner or later, I'm going to find out, and no matter how hard I tried to postpone, the truth is still going to be the same; ugly and possibly degrading...

Before I can even press the button, an unknown caller suddenly causes my phone to ring and vibrate, causing me to nearly jump.

"Lance here," I answered without missing a beat.

"_Hey, it's me, Steven..." _The person from the other end of the line said. _"We need to talk..."_

"Uh, sure," Somehow, my heart is beating loudly. "I'll come over to your place."

"_No, I'll be there in a few minutes," _Steven quickly interfere. _"Wait for me."_

"Okay..."

I don't know what else to say. With all the clues obviously spread out before me, I can only now fear for the truth I'm less likely willing to hear. However, I have no other choice, this is reality, and I have to face it, the sooner the better, perhaps. I waited for Steven outside the League building, and soon, he arrived, dressed as neatly as ever, yet somehow his face shows an emotion which I fear to comprehend.

"Hey," He greeted me with a smile. "Sorry, for calling you all of a sudden..."

"It's okay..." I replied. "Let's talk somewhere else..." I mumbled when I realized that Will and Bruno is staring at us from the lobby inside.

We soon make our way to the League garden, where it is much more quieter.

"I don't think I can keep this away from you any longer..." Steven sighed as we walked. "I tried, believe me... I just can't do it anymore..."

"I know..."

"You do?" He seemed surprised.

"I do..." I calmly replied.

"Should I say it...?"

"Yes, please..." I sighed as I close my eyes, waiting to hear for the truth.

"We're engaged..."

I cursed loudly inside my mind, I couldn't hold back a frown as my pride began to scream out in protest. Yet I know I couldn't do anything to protect my pride, not when everything is still not clear. "How...?" I finally breathed out the question heavily.

"A mission in Hoenn three years ago. We met, we got close, we end up being together."

"Still sound unbelievable..." I sighed as I opened my eyes again. "I'm straight."

"One thing led to another. You can say that it was mostly my fault... I made the first move." He seems rather calm for someone who claims that he cares for me.

"And I fell for it?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "You did..."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, about this...?"

"I'm scared... That you'll hurt me... But I don't really care about it now. Hiding the truth is much more painful. This way, I'll feel more at ease now..."

Once again, the conversation between Bruno and Koga which I overheard the other day repeated in my mind. Sure, I guess sometimes I can let my pride do all the speaking.

"The last three years have been wonderful," Steven continued. "Even if it didn't last for as long as I expected, it's still worth it. I'm sorry for all the trouble, this'll be the last time you see me... It's better this way. Let's just pretend that there's nothing between us in the first place."

I could hear his voice faltering, he's breaking inside, yet why would he force himself to say those words?

"No," That word automatically came out of my mouth. "I can't do that..."

"... You're straight from the beginning, if it wasn't for me, you'll still be dating women. I've lived for the past three years with that guilt dwelling in my heart. Now with this going on, do me a favor. Forget about me, find a decent woman and start a family..."

"Stop telling me what to do..."

"You'll make a great father... I'm sure of it."

For the first time, I turned to look at him. I was surprised to see him smiling. That smile, however, does not represent happiness. Pain, sadness, regret, those are probably the right words to describe the emotions written on his smiling face.

He looked at me in the eyes, "May I?" He asked as he reached out and gently caress my face. I absently nodded, not knowing what else to say. He leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Goodbye," He whispered that one last word, before finally turning around and leaving me behind.

His kiss lingered painfully on my lips. My heart is aching, as if telling me to go after him. Yet my pride nailed me to where I'm standing. I couldn't move, I couldn't say a thing. I wanted, so badly, to say something to make him turn around, but I feel so helpless that I don't even know what to do anymore.

What is this feeling?

**Xxxxxxxx**

"Ha! I win, hand me the money!" Karen triumphantly cheered as she let out her hand.

The other three member of the Elite Four handed over the money without another word. The four of them had been watching, and they know exactly what's going on down there.

"Well, Steven did the unexpected there..." Koga sighed. "I never thought he would come all the way here just to do this."

"It is truly unexpected," Will commented.

"What are you all babbling about?" Karen rolled her eyes as she counted her money. "Steven is weak when it comes down to this, I know he's going to be the first one to break down."

"I feel bad for betting on their relationship like this..." Will said. "This isn't right?"

"Shut up," Karen told him. "What's done is done. Don't expect any refund!"

"Still, with Steven gone, what do you think Lance is going to do next?" Bruno asked.

"Oh, we all he's going to get over it soon enough," Koga shrugged. "He'll start dating women again and return to his normal routine, just like three years ago."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Karen smirked. "Believe me, he'll go back to Steven once again."

"... Fine, ten thousand Pokeyen this time," Koga declared. "He's going to forget Steven."

"Ten thousand Pokeyen, he's going to look for Steven," Karen smirked. "Will? Bruno?"

"I know this is wrong," Will sighed, "But I'm with Koga in this one."

"Me too," Bruno smirked. "Lance is going to find someone else soon enough."

"We'll see about that..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten**

"So I guess it really is true," the man sitting before me mumbled as he eyed with with the utmost interest, "You really don't remember a thing that happened from three years ago..."

"Who are you...?" I finally decided to ask. I've never seen this guy before, I don't remember anything about him, yet the way he talks suggest that we are close in a way or two. He suddenly called me out for a short meeting in the league cafetaria without even introducing himself. Who is this guy?

"So you don't remember me?" He asked as he gently stirred his coffee.

I frowned when I realized he's putting too much sugar in it, "No, I would never bother to remember the name of someone who'll end up dying with diabetes..." I replied.

He chuckled, "Ah, still the same sharp tongue..." He lifted his cup.

"Are you seriously going to drink that?" I ask, not even liking the look of that drink.

"Don't worry, this is still normal, generally speaking," He smiled before sipping the drink. He then puts it down and said, "My name's Wallace, does that ring a bell?"

"Not at all." I honestly replied.

"That's a pity, we went through quiet a lot together," that man look at me in the eyes. I can't help but to feel slightly intimidated by those brilliant blue eyes. On the outside, they look calm, but I could see flickers in his eyes; one that burns with spirit and strength. Definitely not someone I would mess around with.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Whoa, slow down there," He offered me a smile, "You really like jumping into things, eh? Let's take it easy for the moment, we've got a lot to talk about, especially concerning Steven, the Hoenn Champion..."

"... Who are you?" I asked as I slightly narrow my eyes.

"I'm his best friend," From his tone, I can tell that he's beginning to get serious.

"I have nothing to talk about with you..." I replied.

"Let me tell you something," He leaned back on his seat, looking laid-back yet serious at the same time. I don't like this man. He's oozing with elegance that intimidates me. "Steven and I... We both are really, really good friends. He used to love me, but since I am originally straight, I can't quickly respond... I kept him waiting and waiting, I was stupid for letting him wait. I never thought that you will appear... Yet you did, and you snatched him away from me..."

"... So..." I hesitated for a moment, not sure of how to respond properly to this revelation. "The point is?"

"You vowed to me that you're going to make him happy..." He continued, "You told me not to come close to him ever again because you're going to be the only man he'll ever need. However, given the circumstances now, may I call you a liar, Lance?" The way he stared into my eyes was intense. He looked even more intimidating now, despite how calm he really sounded.

"I don't remember anything," I told him, trying to point out that fact.

"That is not an excuse," He sharply replied, "I have never, ever seen him looking so sad before... I don't know what you said to him, but if I were you, I would be very ashamed for myself."

"I didn't say anything to him."

"So tell me," He took his cup and gently sipped it, "Does it feels good to break another man's heart? This is your first time, right? Just as I thought, you really are a heartless man. From the very first moment I saw you, I knew you were nothing but a cold-blooded terminator. I don't know what Steven sees in you... You enjoy hurting, destroying, eliminating... I guess it was partly my fault too, I let him fall for you..."

I clenched my fists, "Are you trying to pick a fight...?" I hissed as I glared at him.

He puts down his cup, then proceed to stand up. "Sorry, I went a little overboard," He suddenly dropped the intense look and offered me a warm, gentle smile. "You have amnesia after all, there's no helping... Sorry I vented my anger on you. I guess I'm much more disappointed in you than I originally believed."

I stood up as well, "... Why...? What are you trying to say here?"

He smiled, "I'm not going to ask you to go and comfort Steven... I'm not going to force you to take responsibility either. But..." His cheerful tone once again changes into a more serious one, "If that little space that used to be occupied with Steven still exists, then I'm begging you... Please, save him..." He said, before finally walking away.

I don't know why my chest began to ache for no reason. I don't know why his words hurts me more that they're supposed to. I don't even know what he was trying to say, but I do know one thing for sure...

I don't like him.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

During the first few days after Steven's revelation about the nature of our relationship, I have been thinking of nothing but a way to forget about it and move on. I thought that it was all just a mistake, and I was caught up in it for some reason. I thought I could use my amnesia as a reason to avoid him and terminate everything that happened between us in the past three years. Only now do I realize how selfish and childish I really am.

I don't like Wallace, but I have to admit he's right. I'm only running away from the truth. Having amnesia is not an excuse. I'm a grown man, I have to be responsible for my own actions, no matter how surreal they my sound.

Yet, even though I realize that, I still don't know what to do. Can I just appear on his front door? And even if I'm going to try and 'save' him, what will I do once I see him?

"Lance!" The door of my room suddenly bursts open. "Lance! Sorry I couldn't make it on time!" The loud, annoying female sounded especially concerned. "Are you okay now? Do you remember me? If it wasn't for that stupid meeting in Unova, I would've been here weeks ago!"

"Clair..." I muttered out her name as I frowned in dismay. What's with the grand entrance, and why now? It's been a week since the hospital released me. Isn't it kind of late?

"Steven texted me about you, he said you suffer from amnesia, are you really okay?" Clair grabbed my shoulder and inspect me up close. "I mean, you still can remember me, right? So does this mean you're fine? And why are you working already? You should rest!"

"Even you... Know Steven...?" I asked, somehow surprised. This is definitely weird, I would never tell Clair about my personal relationship with anyone, so how come she knows?

"What are you talking about?" She held my face, looking surprised, "Of course I know Steven, you introduced him to me last year! He's your boyfriend, right? Don't you remember anything about him?"

"... No," I admitted, "I don't remember anything about Steven."

Clair stared at me for a moment, before finally smirking and said, "Ah... So, you still remember everything, except for Steven? This is so funny... Did you... Break up with him?"

I wonder if I should be telling her anything, but if I went so far as to introduced Steven to Clair, then that means I trusted her, right? I hesitated for a moment, and finally decided that she can help me. "He came here a few days ago and broke up with me..." I told her, averting my gaze away from her at the same time. "I don't know... Anything about him..."

"That is so tragic!" She gasped. "How could it turn out like this! And you two were so good together!"

"Clair," I finally gather enough courage to look at her in the eyes, "Steven... And I... Both of us, what were we?"

"Eh?" She sounded confused.

"I still can't get myself to accept it..." I said, "I'm originally straight, I dated women, and I never even once think about doing it with another guy. How come we ended up together? There must be some sort of mistake, right? I mean, maybe we're just in it for the sex or something... Did I ever tell you something like that?"

The GYM Leader's face suddenly turned upset, "Lance..." She pushed away some of the stuffs on top of my desk to make room for her to sit. "No, don't say that. Steven is not that kind of guy who would just sleep around with anyone. He's a kind, respectable man. However, his kindness is what causing him to get hurt over and over again, probably just like this time..."

"Can you tell me then...? Everything about him...?" I asked.

"I can't," She smiled, "That's something only you know."

I sighed as I leaned back on my seat, "I don't know what to do..." I looked out of the window. "I don't know anything about him, but all of you just keeps on insisting that I know better... Wallace, you... I don't anything. I can't remember... So, what should I do?"

"Well, you're the Champion, right?" Clair shrugged, smirking as she did so. I can tell from that look on her face that she's going to play around with me for a little bit. Damn, this is why I hate talking to her. "I mean, you always decided things on your own, and force your decision on other people. So why bother asking me?"

I sighed as I covered my face with my hands, "Because I really don't know what to do..."

Clair went silent for a moment, before finally saying, "I can't tell you what to do. All I know is that you used to love him, so very much... Ever since you met him, I could see you slowly changing. You smile more often, and you've become more understanding towards other people... You would talk to him with great pride, and I can tell how much you really love him just by looking at that dreamy face of yours."

I looked up to her, wondering if she's joking or not.

"I'm not joking," Clair said seriously as though she just read my mind. "You were in love with him..."

I sighed once again, trying to remember the image of that man, and what I could possibly love about him. Sure he looks decent, and he's a Champion as well. He might be as passionate about Pokemon as I am, but still, to go as far as love... I can't imagine.

"However, if you insist that you can't possibly love him," Clair continued, "If you insist that the whole thing is just a misunderstanding, then... Perhaps it would be better for you to stay away from him. Rather than hurting him with your words, its better to hurt him with silence..." She gets down from the desk and patted my head, "Since I'm here, why don't you take me for dinner? It's been a long time since I came here, right?"

"Annoying woman," I grumbled as I get up and took my cape, "Nothing fancy, alright?"

Clair's words didn't help me to decided. I could feel myself wavering even more. Instead of providing an exit, Clair can only pushed me deeper into the pit of uncertainty. I need to decide, I have to do something about this aching feeling in my chest. If this keeps up, I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep peacefully at night.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

"You just got back from the hospital, right?" Lyra asked. "Come on, let's celebrate, how about going out to eat something, just the two of us."

I glanced at the younger woman, wondering if I just misheard her or something. As far as I can recollect, Lyra is the last woman I went out with. I can't remember why we broke up, but there's a possibility that she's the one woman who caused me to turn to men. I know its crazy for me to theorize just like that, but with this whole thing going on with me right now, I may have turned crazy after all.

"So, what about it?" She offered me a suggesting smile.

"Sure,"I muttered as I turned my gaze back to my papers, "I'll pick you up at eight?"

"I'll be waiting then!"

That night, our little 'date' went on well. Lyra dressed especially outstanding for this little dinner occasion, making me feel slightly under-dressed We took our meal in a fancy restaurant, since I can't possibly turn down her suggestion. After finishing our meal, Lyra suggested we should go to a hotel.

"Hey, tell me..." I said as I break out make-out session, "Why did we break up?"

She seems to be displeased about the topic I suddenly brought up, "Don't ask now, you're ruining the mood." She complained.

"I really want to know..." I sighed as I gently nibbled her neck, "Why did I leave a woman as great as you are...?" It's true that I like Lyra. She's wonderful trainer, passionate about Pokemon and is clearly a good wife material. I think I recall about planning my future together with her and having kids. What happened then?

"_Find a decent woman and start a family..."_

My whole body froze. Why is his voice echoing in my head at the wrong moment?

"Lance, what's wrong?" Lyra asked when she noticed that I've completely stopped. She sounded concerned.

I clenched my fists when I realized I'm only thinking more and more about him now. The aching in my chest now becomes so apparent that it hurts just to breath. What is going on?

"Lance!" Lyra called out my name louder as she cupped my face with her warm hands, "Lance... What's wrong, you turn pale all of a sudden, are you sick? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." I know my voice isn't going to convince anyone.

She observed me for a moment, before finally saying, "You can't do this... Can't you?" She suddenly puts her arms around me, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be forcing you, not when you're like this..."

I don't know what to say. I wanted to get over with this so badly. I want to do her right now and prove to her that I'm fine. However, I can't bring myself to touch her, not without this aching feeling holding me back. I reached up to hold her hand, unable to bring my eyes to look at her.

"Lance... I'm sorry," Lyra whispered gently, "Shall I take you home? Do you want to get some rest? Are you tired?"

"Why are you apologizing...?" My voice was weak, "I should be the one..."

"Don't say it..." She pulled me into a hug, "Don't... You're tired, right?"

"... It hurts..."

She seemed to be surprised by my words, "... Where?"

I grabbed my chest, "It hurts..." I buried my face on her shoulder, "And... I don't know what to do. I can't do it with you, I'm sorry."

"Lance...?" She sounded surprised. "Is it because... Of Steven?"

"I don't know..." My voice cracked, "I just don't know..."

She suddenly hold me tighter, "Then I guess... You really have fallen in love with him. Even though you can't remember anything, your body still yearns for him, yes? I know about this, yet I keep on hoping you'll turn to look at me... I'm sorry..."

I didn't say anything, we stayed like that for a moment. Somehow, her words barely puts me at ease, yet her touch slightly comforts me. She keeps on rubbing my back gently and kissing my forehead, I feel like I'm being treated like a kid, but I don't care. I can't take it anymore, this feeling is just too suffocating.

"Tomorrow, you're going to have to talk to Steven," She said, "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I do know that you have to sort this out by yourself... That's what the Lance I know will usually do, yes?"

"... Thank you..." I whispered as quietly as possible.

"You really are..." She sighed as she ruffled my hair gently, "Hopelessly in love..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten**

"Hey, morning Champ," Karen greeted me the next morning when I enter the cafetaria, "I thought you and Lyra were together. You didn't sleep with her or anything?"

I grabbed a cup of coffee, "No..." I replied, not really wanting to talk about it at the moment. Lyra's suggestion is partly one of the reasons that kept me awake last night. She told me I've got to go and see Steven today, but if I really do see him, what am I going to say?

"You don't look so good," Bruno commented as I sit down next to him, "Are you ill?"

"I'm fine," I hinted annoyance, trying to tell them that I'm not in the mood for talking right now. This is just bizzare; I'm a young prodigy when it comes to making decisions in a split of a second, how come I'm so confused of what to do now? In the battlefield, they fear me, but in this real life situation, I'm almost paralyzed.

I'm at loss for words, this has never happened before. The fact that I might be gay is crushing my pride, and the fact that I have to go down and confess my love to another man is going to destroy it completely. It all just seems wrong and irritating, no matter how much I look at it, he's still a guy. Not only would our relationship looks wrong, just how are we going to do _it_?

"Lance, are you planning to get diabetes?" Karen asked when she noticed I've been absently dumping too much sugar in my drink.

I pushed the drink away, "God, you people are so annoying!" I told them as I rose from my seat and walked out of the cafetaria. I can't focus on anything right now. Not even on the tasks I have in hand. That's why I have to return from fieldwork that day with a cut on my left cheek. This is so frustrating, I can't even get my coffee right, so how am I supposed to work?

I am not gay, and I don't want to be. I'm brought up to be, if anything, a straight guy with passion for women who can cook, battle and have big breasts. I absolutely have no passion for other men. So then why is this shit happening to me? Why do I have to keep thinking about him? Why do I feel so numb inside?

That afternoon, I laid down on my bed and tried to catch some sleep while trying to think up of what to do next. I let Dragonite out so that he can help himself with the food, however, that's when my faithful partner Pokemon suddenly came up to me with a small box in his hand. Only then that I realize that Dragonite has been rummaging through my closet and the many boxes there. He handed to me the small box.

I took the small black box from him, "What is it?" I asked as I opened it, and find a small silver ring in there. "Hey, dont' tell me you've been sneaking things like this into my room..." I suspiciously said as I took the ring in my hand and observed it for a moment.

That's when I realize that there's a writing on the inner side of the ring.

"Lance and Steven..." I frowned when I noticed that there's a date written as well. The date was from three years ago, somehow, I wasn't surprised. This must be some sort of wedding ring. It's true that gay people can't get married just yet, but I've heard many of them gives ring to one another as a symbol of loyalty and promise. "God dammit, Dragonite... Even you?" I grumbled.

The Pokemon nodded as he stared at me in concern. I know he's aware of my recent unfocused state, and I know he can linked it to Steven, but I never thought he'll urge me to do the same thing Lyra suggested.

"I can't do it, okay?" I said, "I'm straight... I've never get together with another man."

Dragonite nudged me, trying to point out that only lazing around wouldn't solve a thing. I know I should get up and try to resolve the issue, but I... I don't know what to do.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to make a mistake... I don't want to..." voice trailed off when I once again remember his sad face. "... I don't want to see him cry." And that's when realization hits me hard. I don't want to see him cry, then does that means... I like him?

"God, you're fucking up with my head too," I lightly punched Dragonite on his chest.

Dragonite sighed, before going through my stuffs again and pulled out one piece of paper from a box. He walked over to me and handed it over. I observed the picture for a moment, before finally giving in, "You're right... He does looks better when he's smiling..."

I give up defending my pride. That smile... I want to see it once again.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

That evening, I walked out of my room after preparing to leave for Hoenn. Dragonite told me he knows the place, so I can only trust him in this one. The journey to Hoenn took roughly an hour on Dragonite, it was quiet dark already when we get there. Dragonite landed right before Steven's house and nudged me to go in.

The house is small, yet looks strangely comfortable. It's nothing too grand and nothing too run-down, just perfect for a man living all by himself. Or maybe with a partner, perhaps. The lights are on, seems like he's home, but when I knocked on the door, no one answer.

Dragonite then pushed me aside and turn the handle, surprisingly, the door was unlocked. He then explained to me that Steven's study is made to be sound-proof. I walked inside to find that the living room is empty, no one else is in sight. I notice the existence of two pairs of men's shoes outside the door, but decided not to think about it for now. I took off my boots and walked inside, looking around in wonder as I did so. This is it, the place I've been living in for the last three years. It obviously looks strange and unfamiliar.

Dragonite walked over to the kitchen and quickly raided the fridge without even bothering to ask. He found a cheese cake and quickly devoured it, before moving on to some of the other food stuffs in there.

"Dragonite, stop it," I hissed, "Are you really here just for the food?"

Dragonite paused, stared, before finally nodding. I sighed, knowing that this is a surely a bad idea. I've break into his house and let my Pokemon raided his fridge. What the hell is he going to say when he sees this? God, this is wrong. What am I doing? Have I gone nuts? Why am I breaking into other people's house without permission in the first place?

"Do you want me to get you tea?" A man's voice resounded as the door to one of the room swung open. A man walked out of the room, yet he's not Steven. I quickly identify him as...

"Wallace?" That name escapes my lips.

The older male closed the door behind him, before he finally noticed my presence. "Lance?" He seems surprised as well.

I know Wallace told me about how close he is to Steven, but by just looking at his messy hair and unbuttoned clothes, I couldn't help but to suspect the worst already.

"Did you break in here?" Wallace asked.

"The door's unlock," I scowl, not liking the faint kiss mark on his neck. "What the heck are you doing here?"

For a moment, Wallace wondered why my tone sounded so murderous, but then he finally became aware of what I've been looking at. "L-Look, this is just a misunderstanding. I did nothing to him, I swear. Breaking up with you did number on him and he has this bad habit, you see. He'll sleep with anyone whenever he has his heart broken. That's how the two of you met. I swear I didn't touch him. I brushed him off."

I remain unconvinced. "Is he in there?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

"Lance, he's in a very delicate state," Wallace spread his arm across the door. "Don't break him anymore. If you've got nothing nice to say, then you'd better shut up and leave."

"... I need to talk."

"Be gentle with him then..." Wallace warned. "And don't get carried away, okay? No matter what he says, promise me that you're going to keep a cool head, fine?"

"Don't worry, I will..." I said before brushing Wallace's hand off and opening the door. Inside, I could see the silver-haired man sitting on the edge of the bed, giving his back to the main door, looking out of the window. The bathrobe hangs loosely off his shoulder, exposing to me much of his pale, white skin.

I closed the door behind me, "Hey..." I called out to him.

He visibly cringed, before quickly turning around to see me. "Lance?" He whispered out my name in disbelief. I could see his swollen red eyes, a hint that tells me that he has been crying for quiet some time.

"Sorry, the front door wasn't locked, and... Dragonite is sort of..." I hesitated, "Raiding your fridge right now. I'll re-stock it, though. It's my fault, I haven't fed him today."

When he finally got over his shock, Steven looked away as he properly wrapped the bathrobe aroundhis body. He turned to look out of the window again, "It's fine..." His voice was low and weak, "He... Used to do it all the time anyway, so..."

I leaned against the door, I know I have so much more I wanted to ask, but now, I'm a state of loss for words. This is the worst case scenario which I've been fearing all along. "Listen... I..." I couldn't find the right words to start, "Want to talk to you... About... What happened."

"There's nothing we should talk about, we're over, right?" He sounded calm this time.

"True, but..."

"You were originally straight," He continued. "Don't force yourself. You're not going to help anybody."

"I..."

"Go home," His voice falters, "I can't stand being in the same room as you."

"You, don't you ever listen?" I raise my voice. "Listen to what I have to say... As far as I can remember, I don't introduce my lovers to Clair, and I don't put a ring on them just for fun. If I really did introduce you to Clair and if I really did put the ring on you, then I must be dead serious about you."

"Stop..."

"I know I'm straight, and even I wonder what really happened to me. I can't stop asking myself; why would I ever fall for a guy? I keep telling myself that it must be a mistake, but then I'll remember you from that day and I'll feel guilty for no reason."

"Get out..."

"That's when I realize... That I have feelings for you."

"I said get out!" I could see his shoulders shaking. Soft sobbing soon ensued, then I realize that he's crying.

I ignore his warning, "I've grown so pathetic to the point that I can't even serve my own coffee right. That's because I can't stop thinking about you. It's become so annoying that I think I'm going crazy."

"Selfish bastard..." He sobbed pitifully.

"Truth to be told, I still can't imagine myself vowing my loyalty to you for the rest of my life. Yes, what everybody said about me is correct; I'm a man who held his pride like a trophy, and yes, I don't get emotionally attached to other people. But... If you did make me set aside my pride in the past, and if you did make me get emotionally attached to you in the past... Then, you must be special."

"Why...?"

I walked over to him and sit down right next to him on the bed. "Steven... Will you let me stay...?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his slender body.

"Idiot..." He whispered as he wiped the tears away, "Idiot..."

"I'll try to return those feelings..." I whispered by his ear. "It may take some time, but please bear with me."

He hesitated, before finally embracing me back. I don't like dealing with emotional people, heck, I don't even like dealing with people in general. However, if it's him, I'll make an exception. He is, after all, special...

**Xxxxxxxxx**

It was all initiated with a single kiss. I was curious. I wanted to know how those lips tasted like. I soon found out that his soft lips are so addictive. I began wanting more, we kept making out passionately on his bed until I can take it no longer.

"Hey... Let me do you," I whispered by his ear after breaking our make-out session. After fifteen minutes of making out, I'm now on top of him, turned on and eager to make love. I gently loosened his bathrobe and plant kisses on his pale chest. I don't even know what I'm doing, yet my body automatically moves, as if its used to this whole process already.

He hesitated for a moment, eyes glazed with lust looking away from mine. "T-This is your first time..." He muttered, "Can you... Really get it up?"

I smirked as I pinched his nipple and kiss his lips once again, earning a lustful moan from him, "Want to touch mine and see for yourself...?" I whispered as seductively as possible. This all just feels so good and right.

"Y-You'll have to loosen me up..." He said as he once again look away, "You'll have to insert your fingers down there... A-And... You can't be selfish, you have to touch mine too..."

His blushing red face, pale skin, soft silver hair. This guy can drive me further to the edge by just acting so shy. He's a guy to boot, but I can't help it, he's just so sexy. I want to screw him, I want to make him scream out my name and make him lose control. I want to drown him in pleasure...

I sighed as I nibbled on his neck and reached down to his manhood. "Are you going to stop me, after we've gone this far?"

"N-No!" He gasped when he felt my hand stroking him, "Lance..." His body trembles as I increase my pace. He's whimpering in pleasure and curling up, I've never seen such a reaction before. This is just too cute to be describe by words. "S-Stop...! I'm coming...!"

"Please, let me do it..." I whispered once again as I stopped my hand, "Let me have you..."

He hesitated, but finally nodded. He reached out for the bedside table and took out a bottle of lube from the drawer. "... Do you want me to do it by myself?"

I silence him with another passionate kiss, "I'll make you feel good. Just tell me where to touch you."

He finally looked into my eyes, and said, "Inside..." His voice was almost begging.

"Here?" I asked as I spread his legs apart and insert my slippery finger into him.

"Ah!" He moaned and shiver. Shit, I still haven't done anything to him and he's already like this. I wonder how he'll react if I put mine inside him. God, I think I'm dying, this suspense is killing me. I keep on telling myself to be patient. I insert another finger and receive an even more erotic moan. That did it. My last thread of patience finally snapped.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I took out my finger and licked the side of his lips. "I can't take it anymore." I took off my clothes and tossed it aside. "You're driving me crazy..."

Steven gently smiled, "You're still... As impatient as ever..."

That's the sincere smile I've been looking forward to see.

"I think..." I muttered as I caress his face, "You're cute..." My words cause him to blush even redder than before, he tried to hide it, but that action alone makes him even cuter. I chuckled as I unbutton my trousers, "You're really, really cute..."

How can I not fall for this man?


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten**

The next morning when I opened my eyes, I was quiet surprised to see the form of another smaller man cuddling next to me on the King size bed. The unfamiliarity of the whole surrounding shocked me for a moment, before the memory of what happened last night came flooding my mind. I sighed quietly in relief, knowing full well that I've done it good. Even though six rounds is a bit too much, I can tell that Steven was enjoying it as well. I think the only reason we didn't go for the seventh is because he passed out at the end of the sixth.

I smiled fondly at the memory of last night. This guy is just too cute for words. He's unlike any other girl I've slept with before. It's hard to describe by mere words, but I guess the final amount of satisfaction I can get from him is enough to prove him better. Suddenly, my phone rang, and I answer without checking the caller's ID.

"Hello?" I tried to keep my voice as low as possible.

"_Lance!" _Karen's voice came from the other end of the line. _"You did it, didn't you? You have sex with Steven, right?"_

I quickly hung up on her. I don't want to deal with them just yet. Even though I know I have to return to work soon, I want to stay just for a little bit longer by his side.

"Good morning," I offered him a smile, when I noticed him waking up. "How do you feel...?"

He rubbed his sleepy eyes, before finally replying, "Sore..." He muttered unhappily, remembering how he passed out in the end of the sixth. "You're still as insatiable as ever..."

"Sorry," I planted a light kiss on his forehead, "Want me to help you with shower?"

"No, you'll jump on me again," He threw his pillow at my face, before getting out of bed and collecting his bathrobe. I could see him slightly trembling. I guess I really did went overboard.

"Hey, I won't jump on you," I told him, "I promise."

He suspiciously look at me for a moment, before finally nodding. During shower I was tempted many times to touch him and repeat last night's scenario, however, I was quickly reminded that he's much more fragile than he appears to be. In the end, we talk a great deal about ourselves as I helped him dried off.

"I used to have a crush on Wallace," Steven recounted as I work on his bushy hair, "Then you come along. We both were in it just for the sex at first, but at some point, I guess we fall for one another. It was three weeks later when you ask me to go out with you..."

"What happened to Wallace then?" I asked.

"He... Well, he was against it at first, but then gave up and decided that I'll get tired of you soon enough."

"Did you ever get tired of me?"

He slightly blushed, "Do you even have to ask?"

"I guess not..." I smirked as I kissed his neck, before hugging him from behind, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For getting this amnesia and making you cry..."

"It's not your fault," He replied. "You did nothing wrong... If anything, I should be the one apologizing."

"for what?" This time, it's my turn to ask.

"Lately, ever since I became the President of the Devon Corporation, I've been neglecting you," He admitted with a low voice. "I feel guilty. I'm sorry..."

"Even if I do still have my memory, last night's sex will do just fine to make up for it, plus some time away from you for the next two weeks." I smirked when I noticed his heartbeat getting louder.

"Two weeks? It should be four weeks!" He protested.

"Hey, I didn't come as much as you did," I reminded him as I nibbled on his earlobe. "I lost count after the eight."

"Oh, shut up," Embarrassed, he pushed me away. I chuckled as I followed him out of the bathroom.

That morning, we both enjoyed a simple breakfast with a cup of perfectly brewn coffee. His words, his actions, his face, every little thing about him makes me feel so comfortable. Unlike many people in general, this man expects nothing out of me. He didn't demand me to be cool or calm or charming. I feel like I could be myself, without having to pretend to be someone that I'm not. Maybe this is why I fell in love with him in the first place.

In the afternoon, we both were cuddling in the sofa while watching a romantic comedy movie of Steven's choice. I can't focus on the movie, somehow, I find his hair to be much more interesting to play around with. It's so soft and smooth, I can't get enough of touching them. Steven doesn't seem to mind, if he says something, he knows that sex will be inevitable, so he's pretending to enjoy the movie while ignoring me.

Just then, his phone rang, he paused the movie, pulled away from me and answered it.

"Yes, what is it?" He spoke with whoever it is on the other end of the line. "Okay, tonight... Right, I'll be there. Yes, I'll be ready, and no, I'm not changing my mind. I'll call you back later though, I'm with someone right now. See ya," He said before finally hanging up. He resumed the movie and ignored my questioning glance.

"Who was it?" I asked as I once again play around with his hair.

"Business partner," He simply replied. "I'll be going out tonight... Are you going to go back to Kanto?"

"Yeah..." I nodded, "Got some work to do. When will you come back?"

"Soon enough, I guess..."

I settled for that answer.

If only I was more persistent...

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Its been two days ever since I last saw Steven. He didn't contact me, and even if I did, he wouldn't reply my calls. I thought he's still busy with his business meeting, so I decided to try later on, even though I have this nagging feeling in my chest. It's so quiet here in the League, probably because the Elite Four has gone for a 'special mission' so suddenly and has left me all alone.

It's not that I hate being alone, but with no mission around to complete and with no real adrenaline-pumping jobs, it's safe to say that I'm bored. I trained Dragonite in the early morning, and now I have nothing left to do. I was thinking of going out for a ride around the region with Dragonite, but that's when the door of my office burst open, and a certain Hoenn Champion walks in.

"Wallace?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Steven..." The Hoenn Champion is panting, "Do you know where he is?"

"He's out on a business meeting or something," I shrugged, "He's not answering my call, so I don't know for sure."

"For Groudon's sake, he's not going out on a business meeting!" Wallace shouted, "His secretary said he has been absent for two days! Ever since that accident of yours, I know he and your Elite has been planning something stupid."

My heart skipped a beat, that can't be...

"The culprit behind the accident, he must've gone to hunt them down," Wallace finally dropped the news. "Your Elite are not here too, am I right?"

"No..." I weakly answered.

"These people have enough guts to run hit you with a car, just think what they could do to him! What was he thinking?"

I took out my phone and quickly call for Koga. Much to my greatest relief, he answered my call, "Whe the heck are you now, Koga? I swear, if anything happens to Steven, I will mutilate you and sell your body parts to the black market!"

"_Uhh... I was just about to call you..." _Koga's hesitant voice came from the other end, _"I guess now you know what we were up to. Don't worry, we've managed to bring them down and get out of there. The police secured the boss, you'll probably see it in the news soon enough and-"_

"Where the heck is Steven?"

"_... The General Hospital in Vermillion... A civilian got involved, Steven... He got stabbed trying to protect that little girl... I threw the knife, I didn't see her... Lance, I'm sorry..."_

**Xxxxxxxxx**

My body went numb, I couldn't feel anything. I feel like an invisible hand is ripping my chest into pieces. I can't believe that this is happening. No, I don't want to. We just made up two days ago, how can this happen? Why would he do something so stupid? Why...?

"_What if one day, something happened to me during one of my missions? What if I got killed?"_

"_That's a tough question," Steven replied as he snuggled up closer to me, "Maybe I'll find a new boyfriend."_

"_Come on..." I frowned, knowing that he's not being serious._

_He chuckled, "I'll probably hunt down those scums and make them regret... Then I'll find another boyfriend."_

"_You're going to replace me that easily?"_

"_It's not like you're going to come back. And I'm still pretty young, you know."_

"_Now I'm really worried about you..."_

"_Don't sweat. Now, you're still here, and I'm glad I have you..."_

That scene just came to my mind, and then I'm realize that I'm starting to remember.

"_I, Lance, take you, Steven Stone, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."_

"_Dammit, Lance! How could you be so cheesy all of a sudden?" He tried hard to hide his embarassment._

_I took his hand and kissed the ring I just slipped on his finger, "Will you marry me?"_

"_Do you even need to ask?"_

I couldn't take it anymore. Without even bothering to tell Wallace anything, I rushes out of the League building, before quickly sending out Dragonite, "Vermillion General Hospital, now!" My voice, my hand, my whole body is shaking in fear.

"_Don't try to act so strong with me... I know what you've been through. I know you feel guilty, and I know there's nothing you or I can do to fix it. But... Don't hold it back. Let it all out, that's why I'm here for, right?"_

"_... Are you going to say sweet words and comfort me then?" I asked as I sit down next to him._

"_No, I'm just going to hold you until you feel better. Isn't that enough?"_

"_Yes... Yes it is..."_

Dragonite knows that something is going on. In just fifteen minutes, he landed right in front of the general hospital. I rushed inside, when I noticed that the receptionist is busy with handling some people, I decided that searching for the Elite Four would be faster. I keep running through the halls, searching but not finding anything. With each passing moment, my hands grew colder, even though my heart is loudly beating against my chest.

"Can you even call yourselves government agents?"

I turned my head towards the source of that voice, and I could see them, the members of the Elite Four.

"My daughter could've been killed! You people are paid to keep civilian safe! I can't believe our taxes are wasted on people like you!"

"I'm really, really sorry ma'am," A soft voice answered.

Suddenly, among the Elite, I could see him. Even though he looks okay, I can tell from the blood stain on his suit that he's injured quiet badly. His face looks rather upset as he keeps on apologizing to the woman and her daughter over and over again. The other members remains silent, even though I could see the grim expression on their faces as well.

"Steven!" I quickly called out his name and ran towards him, carelessly pushing aside some people as I did so.

As soon as the Elite saw me, they all paled. However, I can't be bothered by them, right now my focus is targeted to one and only one person. I hold him by his shoulder, checking him for a brief second, before suddenly embracing him as tight as I could.

"Lance, the stitches," Steven whimpered. "Not so tight."

"God, I was so, so scared..." I whispered by his ear, voice and hands still trembling with fear. "I was so scared..." I buried my face on his shoulder, taking in his scent as deeply as I could. He smells like the burnt battlefield and blood, the smell sickens me, but I'm too relieved to be complaining. He's still alive and standing, what more could I ask for?

Steven, finally understanding how much I really mean those words, embrace me back, "I'm sorry..." He said, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

I pulled away, look at him in the eyes for a moment, before kissing him on the lips. I could hear several gasps coming from behind, but I couldn't care less about them. "Idiot..." I whispered again by his ear, "What were you thinking?"

"It's alright, I can take care of myself..."

"I know, but still... I was so scared. I thought I could die."

We stayed like this for a moment, before we were interrupted by the rude mother. She cleared her throat loudly, demanding to be given some sort of attention. I pulled away from Steven and glared at her and her brat. "Get lost before I sell you scums to the slave traders..."

The woman was nonetheless intimidated, "I-I'm going to file a complain for this!" She yelled as she pulled her daughter away. "You'll see!"

"Is it okay-"

"She won't have the guts," I told him. "Even if she files the complain, the worst we can get is a warning." Then, I turned my attention to the Elite Four. I could see the nervously fidgeting, acting as if they could run away at any moment given the right trigger. "So... Which one of you dir-"

"Hey, let's go home," Steven suddenly pulled my arm, "I want you to screw me, now..." He whispered the last line by my ears.

I stared at him for a moment, before glaring back at the member of the Elite Four, "Be prepared." I warned them for one last time before walking away with Steven. "Are you sure you're okay? Want me to carry you?"

"I've been through worse... Remember the time when I was exploring a cave and the cave ceiling suddenly collapse? Wait, never mind... You probably don't remember." He quickly added, turning away as he did so.

I smirked, "I found you three hours later. You broke your leg and several ribs. Dislocated shoulder too, as I recall."

He stopped and stare at me with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yes, I was so scared that I got my memory back, aren't you glad?" I added a little bit of sarcasm in the end to avoid being cheesy.

He didn't say anything. He reached out for my face, and kissed me without any other words. I was nonetheless surprised, but I guess this shows how happy he really is. After a few moment of a sensuos kissing, he broke it off and finally said, "I love you... I really, really love you..." His voice slightly trembles as the tears welled up in his eyes.

"Then promise me one thing..." I said as I pulled him close. "Don't ever think of letting me go again..."

"I swear, I will never give you up to anyone..."

"Then let's go home. I really want to touch you now..."

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"What is this?" I asked as I took the envelope and inspect it for a moment. "Your resignation letters?"

The members of the Elite Four simultaneously replied with a, "No!"

"Then?" I opened the envelope.

"Well, we've managed to get some cash from the police for bringing down those people," Bruno explained. "We thought about dividing it among ourselves, but since we... Are..."

"Concerned about Steven's well-being," Will continued, "We thought about giving this to you two."

Inside the envelope, there are two tickets with the name of a very famous hot-spring resort written on it.

"It's not much, but this is the least we could afford," Koga said.

I smirked as I keep the tickets in my wallet, "Koga, do you really think I could forgive you?"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness," Koga miserably said. "Just a lighter punishment."

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment. "Take over my responsibility for the weekend then," I said as I get up from my seat, "I have a date to go to." I took out my phone and dialed Steven's number as I walked out of the office. "Hello? Do you have time this weekend?"

"_Eh... Umm... Sorry, I have a very important business trip to Sinnoh."_

I stopped, "Fine, maybe some other time."

"_I can make it next weekend!" _Steven quickly added, _"How about it?"_

"Next weekend it is," I smiled, "Gotta go. Love you, bye," I hung up, before turning back to my office. "Koga! I changed my mind! My dragon Pokemon need a bath!"

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Steven lightly chuckled as he kept his phone away.

"Lance?" His father asked.

"Yeah," Steven nodded in reply as he continue to work on the papers before him.

"You've been together for quiet some time... Aren't you getting tired of him?"

"No father, I really, really do love him." Steven fondly smiled.

"... So, you're still not going to give me a grandson?"

"No, sorry."

"... I should've had another child... Are you sure you're not going to change your mind?"

"No," Steven glanced at the ring on his finger, "I love him, and I promised, I will never let him go."

Not now, not ever...

_You are forever mine..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**A/N: Thank you for the readers who had been reading and reviewing. I would like to apologize for the bad grammar. I'm trying to improve though, if anyone is interested to beta read neochampionshipping and some other yaoi/yuri fics, please inform me, since I'm not sure if other people is fine with beta-ing this kind of homosexual-themed fics.**

**Thank you for reading! See you next time!**


End file.
